Thuderstorm confessions
by AceKindel
Summary: cute fluff of Ichigo and Ryou and how do thunderstorms come in well read and find out oh dont forget to review i might feel unloved if u dont so please so


**Thunderstorm confessions**

**A/N **

**Own nothing sadly because if I did Ichigo and Ryou would be together**

**Ichigo and Ryou: we are though**

**Me: Yay now my life is complete thank you on with the story. **

Ichigo's red hair was in a mess as she rolled off the bed in a thud.

"Ow," she mumbled as she rubbed her head.

She lifted her head up only to find that she wasn't in her room she wasn't even wearing her own clothes. Ichigo's brown orbs widened as she tried to figure out where she was. Then she heard a groan come from on the bed. Ichigo slowly raised her head to see who made the noise when she came face to face with a sleeping Ryou.

"Oh it's just Ryou….. RYOU!" Ichigo shot up in a standing position so fast you could hardly see her do it.

Why was she in Ryou's room? Suddenly Ryou began to stir, and opened his eyes to a terrified looking Ichigo.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" he asked with concern etched across his tired features.

"Um… N-nothing," she stuttered.

Ryou smiled and pulled her back down on the bed with him, and held her tightly yet very comfortable.

"What happened last night?" Ichigo wondered starting to get scared.

Ichigo started to squirm only to be held tighter by Ryou.

"Stop moving baka strawberry and go to sleep," Ryou said flustered.

Ichigo stopped moving.

"Well that exults alien abduction," Ichigo thought referring to the nickname Ryou had given her.

A crack of thunder made Ichigo jump only to be held by Ryou protectively. Then Ichigo remembered what she was doing here.

**Flashback**

Ichigo was looking nervously at the storm outside the café. It was bad enough that it was raining, but it had started to thunder and lightning bad in the past 45 minutes she had to work overtime. Thanks to her cat genes she was absolutely terrified of thunder storms. Just then Ryou came down stairs.

"Time to go home baka strawberry," Ryou said annoyed not that he was actually but he couldn't let her know that. A big boom came from outside, and Ichigo jumped under a table shivering.

"Damn storm," she thought.

Ryou came over with a worried expression on his face. He bent down under a table to see a shivering Ichigo. Oh how he wanted to just reach out and hold and tell her it was just a storm but be knew he couldn't.

"Afraid of a little storm strawberry," Ryou teased her. He too felt a little jumpy from his cat genes he was just better at controlling it.

"I-it's just t-these stupid c-cat genes," Ichigo stuttered when a flash of lightening came causing her to jump and hit her head on the table.

Ryou laughed at his little strawberry.

"Come here you can't make it home in this storm I'll get you some bed clothes and a hot bath," Ryou said.

Slowly Ichigo nodded and came out from under the table when thunder boomed outside causing her to jump in Ryou's arms. Ryou smiled at the act setting her down slowly.

Ichigo followed Ryou up to his room. She sat on his bed while he got her bath ready. Ichigo secretly liked Ryou and ever since her and Masaya broke up it's been harder for her to keep to herself.

"Okay your bath is set, and where these when you're done," Ryou said giving her one of his shirts and some old bed pants he hoped would fit.

Ichigo once inside the bath room stripped of her uniform and stepped into the relaxing water of the bathtub.

Once done Ichigo came out wearing Ryou's clothes which he thought she looked beautiful in. Ryou smiled at the thought.

"Ryou why are you being nice to me?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo I-I…." Ryou trailed off looking away.

Ichigo walked over to Ryou and pulled his face to look at her.

"You what Ryou?"

"I-I love you," Ryou looked down.

"Ryou look at me," whispered Ichigo. Ryou looked up to Ichigo's lips connect with his.

How he hungered for her kiss her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries. The kiss was gentle and sweet but was far from friendly. Ryou deepened the kiss and pulled Ichigo closer to him.

Finally breaking the kiss for the need of breathe Ichigo smiled at Ryou.

"I love you too Ryou," Ichigo said sweetly pulling him for a hug.

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo smiled at the memory and snuggled closer to Ryou. She did love him with all her heart. Ichigo was then grateful of the storm for it brought her to be with Ryou. Who knew that her cat genes could lead to thunderstorm confessions.

**A/N**

**Hope you like it I wrote it at 12:00 so you better enjoy it.**

**Very fluffy just the way I like it. Thank you so much for reading and remember to review please but no hating but if you absolutely have to then you so what you have to do I guess.**


End file.
